A World Still In It's Infancy
by Areazel
Summary: This is a story I had to write for school. But I dunno, I don't like it...at all. But ya know, I needed something to put up for Hidan's birthday. Happy Birthday Hidan-Sama


Chloe Van Tassel

February 6, 2009

English

**A World Still in its Infancy**

Now that eight of the nine have been caught

The world will sit in sorrowful silence for

Three days within the large cavern

The statue will stand demons opening

Its eyes one by one, the ten fingers, supporting

Ten humans, for they all are ready to serve

Only brought together to pull the demon from inside

They would all wait as they were ordered to

That was the only reason they were here

They all had been recruited to complete one mission.

The mission their leader had given them.

They came from different corners of the world.

One was from Yugakure no Sato the village

That no longer existed except for the massacred bodies of the neighbors

Another reigns from Sunagakure no Sato, the village that is hidden

In the desert the winds making the sands dance

Like the sands of time they would always be dancing

The oldest of us all came from Takigakure no Sato

The village he comes from is a beautiful village

The land is sweet and pure water always running clean,

One would wonder how it fell to disorder so quickly

A traveler came from a long distance away

The village was always fogged over by rain as it constantly

Poured down, drowning all sense of difference

There was a treasurer in the group

He was a tall and quiet man

When asked who he was he said his name was Kakuzu,

Then he would simply walk away.

Sort of rude, if you ask me, but he was rich.

Well, from what I saw he was rich,

But he didn't look it.

He had simple attire

A shirt that left the four masks on his back showing

A pair of pants to match

A sash that wound around his waist to hold the shirt in its stitched place

All were black in color

I suspect it may have had been because he simply

Couldn't be brought to spending money on cleaning often

He always seemed to not want to be seen

He always had on a mask

Only left his eyes showing, other then that from what I could tell

He must have been strong  
he was a man who always seemed to be alone, and if not he was only around woman

Who wanted him for his money

To get it from him by using dirty tricks and double crosses

He never fell for them; never let them touch his money

The oldest of us, and he spends his days in his room,

Counting the same pile of bills all the time

Making sure they are all still there, that no one has stolen from him

His anger would be something to fear

He's like a snake almost his eyes are oddly colored

Always coiled, ready to strike, get to close and you get a warning

Push him further, and you will meet your maker, which is why

He was exiled from so many villages and he killed so many because of it

There was another man, more artful looking

Much smaller then the treasurer.

He said he was a puppeteer

His name is Sasori. He is from Sunagakure no Sato,

A village that is located in the desert. He has flame red hair

It clashes violently with his pale skin. On his heart

There is, supposedly, the kanji for scorpion.

The letters are the color of blood, it matches his hair.

He doesn't talk very loudly, his voice is quiet

He seems to give an impression of power.

He carries his puppets with him; he treats them as if they were humans.

It's a bit strange, unlike anyone else here

This traveling has a lot of money

But he spends more money on keeping his

Puppets in proper order

Then he spends on himself. He didn't wear fancy clothing

No shirt leaving his polished torso shown to the world

His pants were simply a humanistic want to be like everyone else

For his body was made of wood

Wood that was carefully carved to resemble a humans, to try to give it

A life to live

But just a bit too perfect, the curves were unnaturally natural

The wooden eyes were creepy, but I suppose they kept people away from him

Something he seemed to not care about, woman never went near him

Maybe he didn't care because he didn't want them

He was a puppet after all, the only living part his still beating heart

The puppets he controlled all shared the trains with him, but he was

The puppet master, he pulled the strings from behind the scenes and he

Controlled the world around him as he wanted to, he had hundreds of puppets

He could make himself a world of hollow, soulless, puppet

He could make them dance.

A woman named Konan is here to,

I am not sure what she does

She is very proper, she will sit silently

Observe the world around her with an aura of being all knowing

Her hair is an amazing shade of blue which matches the color

Of her lips and eyes which sparkle like the distant stars of night

She rarely speaks, unless it is to defend another

Pein, there are rumors that she likes him

But I don't see it, some say it is

Unrequited love

She doesn't seem to show much love towards him, he is a powerful man

He doesn't know how to return her looks and motions

Pein is the only one she will crack through her shell for

She will stand up for him, he will let her

A careful balance between the two

Konan is dressed in clothing that shows off her wealth

Her body is clad in a flowing cobalt dress, the color making her look

Paler then she is, drawing attention to the dip of her collar bones

But it is rare that people look there unless

They are drunken fools and then, only then,

Will Pein come to help her, or so he says and she claims

There is a flower in her hair at all times

A beautiful white flower, made of paper the folds sharp and perfect

A new flower every day, by the end of the day it will be crumpled and broken

Like many things about the blue woman, crumpled and broken

A new start, new flower, each day, a new beginning

She comes from Amegakure no Sato, a village that is drowned in rain

A constant down pour of the Gods' tears

She knows what a truth is and what is a lie, she has learned over the years

I suspect this is why people avoid her.

She can pick the lies from the truth; she will know how you work.

She is like the rain the village is named for; she knows what happens around her

And if the fall of rain is disrupted or a lie is made.

She will find them

The last of this group is a religious man

He has a different god

A different set of morals, of good and bad

His name is Hidan; he is not the most pleasurable of people I have spent time around

His words are always held together with curses

And the name of his God, Jashin.

When others talk he doesn't listen

All he seems to hear is the constant drabble of his own voice

He is dressed simply and arrogantly

He goes with just dusky pants with a loose fitting shirt

Over that is his bag, and around his neck

His pendant, the one thing he seems to value more then himself

A mere object

Then again, with him, he carries his appearance in high regard

It is as if his body is a temple, he feels the need to

Be in perfect image before he is ready to start his day, always

Ready to impress the girls, and trick them just to

Pull away from them before they can sink their teeth

Into his pale flesh

This man doesn't have much money; he begs and steals to get money for

Whatever he thinks are his daily needs are

He had traveled the world, seen all the different lands

Except his own, he left his village

And as a goodbye he left the village massacred and destroyed

No one came after him, he did what he wanted

Now he is here with us, just for fun

For his own pleasure, like most things he does,

All for himself

Akatsuki, red mood, dawn

This is what we will be known as, people will learn

To fear the name, they will succumb to our infinite power

The power that was given to us by the nine demons

And we will teach the world what is meant by the word "Pein"

For only then can the world truly under stand peace

And the world will become one and be united under

A single power


End file.
